


Safehouse

by amythis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy takes Nick to her apartment while they wait for City Hall to open.  He wants her pen but gets more than he bargained for.  (Unrelated to my other fics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space in the Middle

"...However, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into it now."

"No....But I have a friend at City Hall who might!"

"What time does City Hall open?"

"Um, nine I think." She reached into her pocket. "And it's now— Oh!"

"What, Fluff?"

"Um, I lost my phone back in the Rainforest."

"Did it fall off the bridge?"

"I think so."

He took out his phone. "It's just after six. So I'll meet you at City Hall in three hours."

She shook her head. "No way, Slick. I'm not letting you out of my sight till this case is over. Which by the way is not in ten hours. More like fifteen."

He shrugged. "I rounded down."

"Uh huh."

"So what are we doing in the meantime? There aren't many places open at six in the morning."

"I'm going to take you to a safehouse."

"Ah."

...

Nick looked at the apartment door with the cheerfully pink "Welcome to Judy's Pad" sign. "This is the safehouse?"

"Yeah, safe house, with a space in the middle. A house that is safe."

"Yeah. Cute." He should've known. A rabbit whose boss kept wanting to fire her and wouldn't even let her run a license plate was not going to have a building set aside for the sequestering of foxes. But Nick was curious about her apartment and surprised she trusted him enough to have him over. Or maybe she did just want to make sure he didn't disappear. He had no intention of going anywhere until he got her pen and erased his confession of "felony tax evasion." And, OK, maybe he would keep helping her on this case in the meantime. She had saved his life and they were sort of friends now.

She let him into her very small apartment. In the light of dawn, the walls looked greasy. She'd brightened the room up a little (it was only the one multi-purpose room), as she had the door, with little touches, including on the bed.

"Plushies, nice. I've never slept with a whole bunch of bunnies before." Or any bunnies for that matter.

She blushed and swept the stuffed animals onto the floor. "They make me feel less homesick."

He could've mocked her but he liked the touch of vulnerability inside the little bunny who usually tried to act tough. Besides, he had another tease in mind. "We are sleeping together, right?"

"What? Nick, I didn't bring you here to—"

"To nap? I mean, there's only the one bed and we have been up all night, running around Tundratown and the Rainforest."

"Well, yeah, but— OK, we can nap for a couple hours. In our clothes. And you're facing the wall."

"Sounds real comfortable, thanks, Carrots." He lay down and stretched out on his back, as she set her alarm clock for 8:30.

She squeezed into bed and nudged him to roll over onto his side. He sighed and faced the wall. At least she didn't take up much room.

"Goodnight, Nick."

" 'Night, Fluff."

To his surprise, she seemed to fall asleep almost immediately. He realized he could sneak out and let her solve the rest of the case on her own. After all, she had Manchas's clue about "the night howlers," whatever those were, and her friend at City Hall could help her. It'd be a rotten thing to do, but it would only be confirming what she really thought of foxes deep down. Yeah, she'd been sympathetic to his Ranger Scouts story, but he noticed that she was still walking around with the fox repellent on her hip. He'd spotted it at the ice cream shop and then again the next day when she came asking him about Emmitt Otterton. 

And now here they were in her apartment, lying next to each other, and he was pretty sure it was still on her hip.

He cautiously rolled to face her. She had her back to him and he could see the repellent was sitting in its little holster on her utility belt, so she could reach for it if he threatened her.

He wondered where she carried her pen. Would it be on her? Probably, if she slept with Fox Away. He wondered if he could find it.

He knew he was taking a big risk. She might zap him or otherwise hurt him. But it was too big an opportunity to miss. He began very lightly running his paws along her body, starting at the top. This would be easier if she were facing him so he could see her better, but that would be even riskier.

And then he found something that seemed sort of cylindrical, tucked into her black vest. He wondered if he could nudge it out without touching her chest too much.

"Nick," she murmured sleepily, "you could've at least waited till I was awake and asked for permission."

_Oh, heck! _"Um, are you awake now?"__

"A little. Why don't you unfasten the velcro at the back to make it easier for you to fondle me?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Well, he hadn't set out to cop a feel, or feel a cop, but on the other hand, he might as well have a little fun while he was retrieving the pen.

He undid the velcro and stripped off her vest. Now it was just her basic uniform. He stroked her breasts over the blue cloth, including the cleavage. He realized that the cylinder was actually underneath, maybe tucked in her bra.

"Mmm, Nick, that feels nice."

"Good. Um, Fluff, can I go under the uniform?"

"It fastens with velcro, too."

"Ah." He undid enough of the back of the uniform to get at her bra.

"Wow, second base on the first date! I'm impressed."

"It could be a later date and this is just the first time she's brought him home."

He jumped a little. "Who's that?"

Judy chuckled. "My neighbors. Try to keep your voice down."

"We'll listen anyway."

"Let me get a glass for the wall."

Nick hadn't counted on an audience. But he realized he had to finish what he'd started. He felt a little bad that Judy just thought he was a pervert, not a thief. But he'd try to make it an enjoyable theft for her.

"Can I unhook your bra, too?" he whispered.

"Not yet."

"OK." He might be able to do this without fully stripping her torso, although he'd likely have to reach into her bra.

He started out caressing her breasts outside the bra. He was beginning to get a little distracted from his plan but he tried to focus. He could tell that the cylinder had slipped underneath her breasts. He could feel it when he cupped them from below.

"Mmm, Nick, you have nice paws."

"Thanks, Fluff. You have nice, um, yeah."

She chuckled. "Flatterer."

They were nice, very perky and sensitive. The nipples were standing out, forming firm points in her bra. He couldn't help it, he reached in and touched her nipples.

"Oh, Nick!" she gasped.

"You have very nice nipples," he whispered faintly in her long, sensitive ears. He hoped her neighbors didn't catch that.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He caressed her breasts inside her bra, paying particular but not exclusive attention to her nipples. She pressed her back against his chest and stomach. He wondered what it would be like to mate with her. Which was crazy of course, because she was a rabbit, prey, and even what they were doing right now was sort of taboo between species.

 _Focus, Wilde,_ he scolded himself. He reached under her breasts and wondered how quickly he could leap off the bed with the pen and run out the door. But she'd chase after him, wouldn't she? Well, she'd have to fix her uniform first so she could go out in public. That would buy him a little time.

He got hold of the cylinder and worked it out of the bottom of her bra. Then he looked over her shoulder and saw what it was. "A pen light?"

She chuckled. "You've been hustled, Sweetheart."

He chuckled, too. He knew he'd met his match. "You hustled me good."

"Go to sleep, Nick."

"OK, Carrots." He spooned her, holding her breasts and letting her hold his tail. He knew he wasn't getting out of that bed till 8:30, so he might as well get comfortable.


	2. Fair Exchange

Judy woke to the sound of her ring-tone. She would've reached for it on her nightstand, but she remembered she'd lost it in the Rainforest. And then the whole night came back to her, including why a fox was curled up at her back, his tail in her arms, and his paws on her chest.

"Nick," she mumbled, "answer your phone." It was weird that he had the same ring-tone. They didn't seem to have the same taste in anything else.

"Huh?" He yawned. "Oh, um, good morning, Carrots."

"Good morning. Answer your phone."

"Um, actually, that's your phone."

"My phone? My phone that plunged hundreds of feet to the floor of the Rainforest?"

"Um, yeah. As did we, if you'll recall."

"Nick! You found my phone and stole it?" She pulled away from him and sat up in bed.

He looked up at her with eyes that were more sleepy-looking than usual. "Not stole. I'm just keeping it safe for you."

"Fork it over, Wilde."

"OK. In exchange for the pen."

"It's my pen!"

"Which you promised me for helping you with the case till your forty-eight hours are up. Which they almost are."

"Not yet. We've still got about thirteen."

"Then you'll have to wait thirteen for your phone."

She crossed her arms and realized her chest was still exposed. She straightened her bra and pulled up the top of her uniform. "Fine. But you aren't allowed to answer it or access any of the information on it."

"You don't trust me, do you, Carrots?"  


"I trust you to some degree." After all, he had felt her up a couple hours ago in an attempt to steal the pen. She had anticipated some trickery, although not that specifically. She had enjoyed it, and not just because she had out-hustled him. She could've stopped him. She still had the Fox Away in reach. But she wanted to see how far he would take it. She had the feeling he'd taken it further than he'd expected.

The phone had stopped ringing. She hoped it hadn't been her parents. She'd call them later, once this case was wrapped up. She hoped that the traffic cameras would show what had happened to Manchas and that she'd find out what Night Howlers were. One way or another, the case would be over soon.

And then she'd get her phone and she'd hand over her pen. She wished she didn't have to, since it had been a graduation gift from her parents.

Her father had enthused, "See, Jude the Dude? It doesn't just write, it records!"

"Very practical, especially for a police officer," her mother had added.

She wondered if she would ever see Nick again after the exchange. Even though he could be annoying, she'd grown fond of him in their short time together. Second base was just a part of it.

Her alarm went off and she sighed and turned it off. "We should head out. City Hall will be open soon."

"Not for another half hour. Aren't you going to offer me breakfast?"

"Um, all I have right now are microwave carrots and they're not very good."

"You're not a very good hostess."

"Give her a break, Fox!" Bucky said through the wall.

"Yeah, she let you feel her up."

Judy blushed a little and laughed quietly.

"You know what?" Nick said to the paintings on the wall. "You guys are absolutely right. So just to show I'm a good guest, I'm gonna let her frisk me."

She stared at him, while Bucky and Pronk hooted and whistled. "Nick, are you crazy?"

Nick pointed at himself and then her as he said, "I'm a thief. You're a cop. You should retrieve your property. If you can." The look in his eyes was a dare, half sly, half flirty, and it was hard to resist. Then he got out of bed, careful not to step on the plushies, and put his paws against the greasy wall, leaning into it.

"Don't forget to spread your legs," Bucky helpfully suggested.

"And keep your head down," Pronk added.

"Thanks, Guys," Nick said, following their instructions. "Well, Fluff?"

Oh, what the heck. It might get her her phone back. "Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest!"

"She's not going to get out the pawcuffs, is she?"

"That might be taking this too far."

"You've got no proof I'm guilty, Officer."

"You just confessed!"

"Did you record it this time?"

"Well, no."

"Feel free to search me. You can keep anything you think belongs to you."

She was glad he couldn't see her blush. She knew she didn't have to go through with this, but she wanted to, even with an audience. She had never frisked anyone for real. After all, it was only her third day on the force. She had been trained in it at the Academy, although she didn't plan to go by the book that morning.

She stood behind him and started patting him down. His green tropical shirt had one pocket, which held his sunglasses. She was careful not to break them, since she knew he was sensitive to daylight and needed the protection sometimes. (And he liked looking cool of course.)

He didn't seem to have an undershirt or anything that he could hide her phone in beneath his shirt. That left his tan slacks.

"Why don't you try from the ankles up?" Nick suggested. "It'll make it more interesting."

"Thank you," she said tersely, crouching down.

"Is she doing the front or the back?" Bucky wanted to know.

"The backs of my calves."

"I figured," Pronk said.

She worked her way up to the backs of his thighs. She could sense the muscles underneath. For someone so laid-back, he was in really good shape. But he had kept up with her in the Rainforest. (In Tundratown, she'd hopped the fence in half the time it took him to climb it, but that wasn't really a fair comparison.)

"I'll help you out, Fluff. My shirt is covering two back pockets and two front pockets."

"Thank you." She pushed up his shirt-tail and he flicked his tail-tail out of the way. His back pockets were over his buttocks. She bit her lip and then reached into the left pocket. Empty. Which he must've known. Then the right, also empty.

"Anything good back there, Carrots?"

She hesitated and then thought, _Why not?_ It was what they all wanted. She put both paws into his back pockets and squeezed his butt cheeks, which were nice and firm.

"Mmm, Fluff!"

"What? What?" her neighbors demanded.

"Go away," Nick muttered.

"Hm, not my phone, but it does respond to touch."

"Why don't you try the front pockets?" Nick said, looking at her over his shoulder.

"You don't have my phone on you, do you?"

"Well, no."

"You lied to me!" _Again,_ she silently added.

"Technically no. I did take your phone but I didn't say I currently had it on my person."

"So where is it?"

"Tucked under your mattress."

"We could've crushed it!"

"You wish."

"Nick!"

"I put it under there when you turned off your alarm clock."

"Oh." She went and checked. Yes, it was there and it was fine.

"So who called earlier?"

She looked. "My parents."

"You wanna call them back?"

"Uh, not right now, thank you."

"Yeah, we should check out the jam-cams first."

"The jam-cams?" Bucky said.

"I don't think I want to know," said Pronk.

THE END, SORT OF


End file.
